Arnold Perlstein
Arnold Matthew Perlstein is a member of Ms. Frizzle's class. He generally does not like her field trips and often tries to get out of them. At best he is usually an unwilling participant. Though, at times, he has shown his bravery when needed to, such as in The Busasaurus. He also shows his loyalty and bravery in Gets Lost in Space. His middle name, Matthew, is mentioned in Ms. Frizzle's Adventures: Medieval Castle. Arnold has a huge interest in rocks and minerals and is the youngest member of an organization called GRANITE (the G'reat '''R'ock 'A'dmirers' 'N'ational 'I'nstitute of 'T'ectonics 'E'xperts) shown in the episode Goes Cellular. In Makes a Rainbow, he also mentions an interest in color. He has shown interest in environmental conservation, as he wanted to save the rotted log in Meets the Rot Squad and have the class collect stuff for recycling in Holiday Special. He's voiced by Amos Crawley in season one and Danny Tamberelli in seasons 2-4. Relatives *Arnold's parents first appear in Going Batty, his father voiced by Elliott Gould. They make another appearance in Rocks and Rolls and Goes Cellular. Mr. Perlstein also appears in Holiday Special. *Arnold's only cousin is Janet. She's bossy, arrogant, and manipulative, the complete opposite of Arnold. *In the episode Shows and Tells, he mentions that his great-aunt is the famous archeologist, Arizona Joan, a parody of the film character Indiana Jones. *Arnold mentions his sick grandmother in Holiday Special. Assuming his mother is already with her, she's his maternal grandmother. Relationships *'''Ms. Frizzle: Despite not liking her field trips, Arnold's shown his loyalty to his teacher and class numerous times, most notably in Gets Lost in Space and In a Pickle. *'Wanda:' Arnold appears to share a close friendship with Wanda in For Lunch, Hops Home, and Holiday Special. The latter episode has moments that imply he likes her more than just a friend. *'Dorothy Ann:' Arnold is one of the few characters Dorothy Ann doesn't seem to have an argumentive relationship with. The only kiss on the show is between the two of them when she kisses him on the cheek in Cracks a Yolk. After which, he proceeds to blush. *'Phoebe:' It's implied in The Busasaurus that Phoebe has a crush on Arnold. Whether or not the feeling is mutual is unknown. Though, in Butterfly and the Bog Beast, he was the only one in the class not to turn on her and side with Janet. *'Keesha:' While Arnold has shown to be agreeable with her, they did go toe to toe in In a Pickle when she accused the Friz of stealing her prize winning cucumber. *'Ralphie:' Ralphie and Arnold appear to have a close friendship, close enough to have no problem grabbing one another in fear in In the Haunted House. Ralphie teases Arnold about being called "sugar" in Meets Molly Cule and about his rotting tomato in In a Pickle. *'Carlos and Tim:' While he hasn't had many moments with either one, Arnold still appears to be friends with them. *'Tiffany:' Tiffany is a girl in another class seen in Wet All Over that Arnold appears to have a crush on. It's obvious enough that Wanda teases him about it, and at the end of the episode, it's implied Tiffany likes him as well. *'Harry Arm:' Harry is a boy a year ahead of the class seen in In the Arctic. He first shows some aggression towards Arnold by taking his seat and staring at him menacingly in the cafeteria, but at the end of the episode, he's friendly towards him when he sees Arnold's insulated mug. He mentions he was in the Friz's class the year before after quoting her. Appearance In the TV series, Arnold has reddish-orange hair but has blond hair in the computer games and books. He wears round glasses, a yellow-and-white striped rugby shirt, blue jeans, and blue and white shoes. Illustrator Bruce Degen mentioned that a friend of his son was the original model for Arnold. Perlstein, Arnold Perlstein, Arnold Category:Males